


Peace

by LaterTuesday



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen, Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are all cattle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is messed up. Read at your own risk.
> 
> Prompt was Firefly, any, on a good day.

On a good day you'd get a whimper, or a moan. But for the most part you rip and you tear and you eat and the cattle just let you.

Thirty million of them just lying there.

Prey.

Weak.

They should be running and screaming. The chase warming their blood until you spill it. Making holy symbols on the walls and sacred pools on the floor.

The only sound is the stomp of your feet on concrete. The echoes of the noises you make. You and your fellow monsters.

No mercy.

The meat rots on the dead and wastes on the living.

It's so frustrating. You're angry, but the lack of response sends you into beserker rage. You tear into a dozen, a hundred of the sheep with renewed ferocity. They mock you with their silence, their lack of movement. You are a thing to be feared. You will make yourself feared.

You carve your fierceness into your flesh for all to see. You twist the blade and turn soft weak flesh into hard scars.

They don't react, but there are others waiting for your blade and your teeth and the darkness you bring.

You and the others take ships and blast off. Scorching the surface of Miranda with radiation and exhaust. You leave while there are still living things on the surface because they won't fight, or flee and that lack of satisfaction gnaws on you.

They may as well all be dead already for all the fun they give you.

You leave because the silence of paradise is deafening. But you're going to make the stars scream.


End file.
